narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jitsugetsu
Jitsugetsu (日月,ジツゲツ) is a Kekkei Genaki based on Senjutsu. Overview Taking the natural energy of the sun light or moon light the user can perform a several kind of techniques. Most of the users can manage one phase after a lot of training and experience. Some users can manage two of them and the most talented users can manage the three of them. It takes ten years to fully master Solar phase, another ten to master Lunar phase and fifteen more to develop some of Sunrise and Sunset phase techniques. Because of this only extremely talented users have been seen performing a Sunrise or Sunset jutsu before being fourty years old. History It is still unknown who, when or where were this techniques developed. They do not seem to arise in a specific place, nor within a specific bloodline. Nevertheless, it seems to be more frequently on users that have a strong connection with the nature. Abilities This Kekkei Genaki has three phases: the lunar phase, the solar phase and a mix of both. This means that there are techniques that can only be perform during the day, others that would only work at night and a third kind that would only be effective at some times of the day: sunrise and sunset. 'Solar Phase' The power to manipulate aspects of the sun. This phase is focus on the physical part of the day. Users become stronger, faster, more durable during the day, unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. During the day the user age at a slower-than-normal rate so Solar users tend to look yournger than they actually are. The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as sunlight. This kind of power weakened under a certain colored sunlight like sunrise and sunset light. 'Lunar Phase ' The ability to manipulate aspects of the moon. This phase is focus on the mystical and healing part of the day. Their powers dependon the lunar cycle, being weak at a new moon and while being the strongest at full moon. The natural forces tend to protect the user gaining moonlight shields and his physical needs are greatly reduced. 'Sunrise and Sunset Phase' When the sunlight is dying and the moonlight is still being born and viceversa, this power emerge to well trained users. This is the most powerful phase of Jitsugetsu but it requires a lot of concentration and a high level sage mode. It can only be perform during the sunrise and sunset and by users that can handle both phases: the solar and the lunar. Limitations 'Solar Phase' Without sun light the user is unable to use solar techniques. A solar eclipse would nullify the effects of this kind of Jitsugetsu. 'Lunar Phase' Without moon light the user is unable to use lunar techniques. A moonless night or a lunar eclipse would nullify the effects of this kind of Jitsugetsu. The different phases of the moon determinate how powerfull this techniques are. While in a fullmoon the user possess a huge power, during waxing crescent or waning crescent his power is much more limitated. 'Sunrise and Sunset' This is an extremely hard phase to manage and can only be accomplished by an expert. In order to dominate this phase the user must be able to use the solar and lunar phases. Trivia * There's not needed of hand seals because the user already has a high chakra control. * This kekkei genkai is free to use. If you do use it, please add the name of you character on Known Wielders. See also *Meimou *Denjiha *Jowazagan Reference All right reserved to Misfits77 on Devianart. Category:DRAFT Category:Senjutsu